extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Makuha Tribe
'''The Makuha Tribe '''were one of the oldest known examples of a community of cavepeople in human history, a community of fearsome warriors and brutal combatants, the makuha tribe are a mysterious bloodline of human beings who are said to have supernatural characteristics about due to their immense affinity for warfare and battle. The makuha tribe, who are were wholly native to the small island nation of what later become labeled as new zealand in modern times, are the oldest and most fearsome clan maori warriors. It is said that because of the fact that they worshipped extraterrestrial life which were held in reverence as gods in their eyes, they were granted superhuman powers. History Some time during the 1700's, the makuha tribes practices were halted abruptly, and all practicing members of the tribe either fled into hiding away from the public eye, or seemingly disappeared completely off the face of the planet. Now in an age ripe with intergalactic exploration and a rich economical system spanning a multi galaxian, multi species spectrum, the makuha tribe are all but completely forgotten, and are only spoken of in rarity upon the archaic, small village world known as earth, the birthplace of the human species. It isn't known what became of the makuha tribesmen, though there are a select few descendants of the ancient tribe who are still actie to this date, adhering to the path of history and serving to make ends meet in their lives by taking advantage of their enormous affinity towards fighting, engaging in acts of warfare, destruction and highly illegal activities for the sake of money. Characteristics The people of the makuha tribe were rather generic in comparison to that of their fellow human beings. Of course, they had all the characteristics of a bloodline of polynesian descent. The pigments of their skin were darker than most, their hair was that of a dark shade as was their eyes. They possessed rather herculean builds and were of a broad, large bone structure, and they were infamous for wearing tattoos upon their skin which were as symbolic and ritualistic as they were beautiful and intricate. Though they looked mostly human, makuha tribesmen were anything but. The makuha were what the government officials of earth later named "Nibiru". They were for all intents and purposes, literally, a race of inhumane savages, who were exposed to a spacefaring virus which transformed their bodies. Views depending on what the makuha were vary from person to person. Some believe they were subhuman monsters, akin to that of feral nibiru, others believe that they were a transcendent race, far superior to human beings, hence many of their kind are known known by the strain "natural" nibiru. Fighting Abilities Supernatural Powers Makuha Tribe warriors were composed solely of Nibiru, they weren't actually human beings at all. Countless years ago, during a time where the earth was relatively infantile, the ancestors of the makuha people were exposed to an intergalactic, spacefaring supervirus, which people of the modern age have named the N-Virus. Makuha Tribesmen called this substance "the great darkness" due to the characteristics it gave its host. The makuha warriors adhered to the predatory instincts which came to dominate their psyche's and in turn, their bodies by way of direct exposure to the N-Virus, and thus, they attained incredible superhuman capabilities and powers. Trivia Category:Original Content Category:Fated Retribution's Content